Love Triangles
Prologue This tale will be telling each story of Greek love triangles of known Greek lovers in alphabetical order. Stories Aphrodite Another beautiful day, nearly worthy enough to match my looks! I took in a breath of delicious fresh air, and breathing out slowly. I saw Ares by one of the stores, but...the moment was totally ruined by none other than Athena, "hi!!! What's up, Aphrodite?" she exclaimed, "what are you staring at?" she waved her arms violently around my face, but it didn't take a love expert to figure out who I was staring dreamily at, "Wha―are you staring at...my brother?" "Yes―I mean no!" I covered up my mistake quickly, "Uh huh...well, let me tell you: my brother is a ruthless man and he's already involved with a LOT of women: Calliope... Eos...oh, so many! He'd break your huge heart with that lot!" my eyes drifted away and I waddled off lovestruck anyways, which was so unlike me! This wasn't just a love triangle - it was a love square! I marched around my room in curiosity of what to do. A few hours later, I sat in my luxurious bed, crying sadly. I then had the most unlikely visit, it was Persephone, "I'm not in the mood to view your flowers, Persephone," I gloomily said, "Darling, you seem down, downer than the Underworld. What's wrong?" she asked, "It's Ares," I said, "I can't seem to get him to notice me," Persephone jokingly shook her head, "Well, why don't you just...ignore the problem? It's not a big one, after all!" she giggled, I suddenly lit up, "You mean, ignore him if he's done something hurtful to me?" Persephone nodded. Iris Small flowers were raining upon me, and I saw a jetline of wind and clouds in a straight line point to the west, coming from a smal pair up in the sky, of course, I was minding my own business, shopping for a new bag and chiton, and I happened to come across Zephyrus and...was that Chloris or Antheia, I thought. It was most likely, Antheia, but what would he be doing with her? I didn't take any chances. Each second they spent together hurt me, so I light beamed myself to Aphrodite. "Aphrodite!" I panted, and right before I could finish my sentence, Aphrodite just nailed it, "Your secret crush has a crush on your best friend or Chloris, the two you would most fear to date your. One. True. Love?!" I nodded slowly, "Great!" she beamed, "This problem can be easily solved: tell him how you feel when you're alone together. Crash into him, or something." Like the friend I am to Aphrodite, I took her advice. Luckily, I didn't have to do much to get his attention. We always cross paths when we deliver messages, so I told my twin sister Arke to make a lightningstorm, "My wings...they're giving into my sister..." I acted, and he somehow believed me, "Want me to take you inside?" I nodded, our plan was working perfectly. Just before he gave me a blanket, I blurted out, "Look, I really like you and I think we should be together―oops." he chuckled and flew out. Did say the right thing? Category:Tales